Tyrosyl-DNA phosphodiesterase I hydrolyzes Topoisomerase Ib from substrate DNA. Tyrosyl-DNA Phosphodiesterase appears to be involved in replication-induces double strand DNA breaks and an attractive chemotherapeutic target. This project aims to characterize this enzyme and discover an inhibitory molecule by deconvoluting combinatorial libraries.